


Darling, So It Goes

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But this one has a happy ending I promise, Dean finally tells Cas all the nice things he deserves to hear, Declarations Of Love, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, The title is referencing exactly what you think it is I held back literally no punches, canonverse, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: While sharing a dance at their wedding, Dean and Cas reminisce about the road that led them there.





	Darling, So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt: Destiel + "Not for nothin', Cas, but the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid."
> 
> This was supposed to be, like, six sentences...oh well! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Not for nothin’, Cas,” said Dean, leaning in to whisper in Cas’s ear as the two of them rotated slowly on the dance floor, an old Elvis song playing over the speakers, “but the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid.”

Cas laughed, his cheek brushing against Dean’s as they swayed to the music. “Yes, I was there, if you recall.”

“That was you, huh? Well shit, we better keep it down, then. My ex-fiancé's around here somewhere, and he’s a tough sonuvabitch. Wouldn't want him to hear about it.”

“Mm, he's the jealous type, I take it?”

“Ehh, more the ‘smitey-former-angel’ type. Guy thinks he owns my ass just because he helped me out of a tough spot once or twice.”

“Just once or twice?”

“Well...OK, maybe it was more than that.”

“I think I know the type. My former fiancé saved my life on more than one occasion.”

“Sounds brave. Probably handsome, too.”

“He certainly thinks so.”

“Hey!”

“And he’s right, of course.”

“That’s more like it.”

“He’s also one of the best, most loyal beings I’ve ever met. I knew from the moment I first laid a hand on him that his soul, though scarred, was pure and wondrous and profound. I knew that with a certainty that I had never known anything, but I didn’t understand what it meant at the time. It wasn’t until years later that I finally put a word to the way I felt: love. I was in love with him. I always had been.”

“Jesus, Cas…”

“And then, for the longest time, I didn’t know how to tell him. I never imagined, never dreamed, that he felt the same way.”

“Yeah, well. Guy probably ain’t gettin’ any bonus points for introspection. I should know, I was the same way with my ex.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, imagine, you spend your whole life tellin’ yourself guys are for lookin’ and not touchin’, and you think you’re OK with that, because girls, you know? And then you meet this guy, this literal _angel_ , and he gets under your skin in a way you don’t know how to deal with, so you just don’t. You don’t deal with it. You spend over _ten freaking years_ not dealing with it, and during that time, you pull more crap than anyone’s ever pulled, and you’re not there for him when he needs you, and—”

“Dean…”

“—and you somehow manage to fail him over and over again, only...only he keeps comin' back. He always comes back, even when you give him every reason not to, even though he deserves way better, you know? And eventually you get to a point where you can’t even pretend anymore, and one day it all just sort of comes out, and you’re thinkin’ great, that’s it, that’s how it’s finally gonna end...but it doesn’t. Because that amazing, forgiving, masochistic sonuvabitch just looks at you, calls you a freaking assbutt, and kisses you like there’s no tomorrow, and...and suddenly, you don’t _want_ there to be one, not if he ain’t there. And that’s when you finally admit it to yourself, I mean really admit it: you _need_ him. Like, _forever_. Because you love him, even though you don’t deserve him. You love him, and he loves you, and somehow, that makes sense. Your life makes sense. _You_ make sense. And that’s…” Dean took a shaky breath, resting his forehead against Cas’s, losing and then finding himself in Cas’s shimmering blue gaze. “It’s pretty freaking _awesome_ , you know?”

Cas swallowed, and the tears fell. “I know.” He raised his chin and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips, and for a moment, they forgot about the beaming family and friends that surrounded them, not registering the cheers and applause until the song ended. Gradually, they slowed to a stop, and when they finally shifted apart, their hands slid out from behind one another and clasped together in the space between them.

“But, uh, yeah,” murmured Dean, clearing his throat and smiling as he looked at Cas, “that’s why that guy ain’t my fiancé anymore. ’Cause, you see, he’s my husband now…” Dean’s thumb caressed Cas's wedding band even as Cas's thumb returned the gesture, “and the way he’s lookin’ at me...well, you were there the last time it happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is, of course, a line from Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling In Love" (which is definitely the "old Elvis song" Dean and Cas are dancing to here) and is a nod to the (in)famous Destiel story _Twist and Shout_ by gabriel and standbyme, which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876/chapters/4474470) if you want something to counterbalance all this fluff. 💙
> 
> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Darling, So It Goes](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/184227281067/destiel-not-for-nothin-cas-but-last-time)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
